Amaya Mizuno/Relationships
Throughout the course of her life, Amaya has developed several close relationships with those in her life. Each relationship impacts her personality in different ways. Family Kaori Mizuno Ever since a young age, Amaya has been very protective of her younger sister. This could be due to how Kaori was treated as a child since she has the Byakugan kekkei genkai. Amaya oftentimes worries about her sister's well-being and will go out of her way in order to make sure that she is safe. Furthermore, in order to make sure Kaori can protect herself, she will train her sister whenever she has the time. Many times she will attempt to teach her sister skills that she only recently mastered in addition to helping her with schoolwork. Suzuki Mitarashi After fleeing her home to live with her aunt, Amaya began to see Suzuki as a mother-figure. She will often go to her aunt for advice on problems that she is having. Also, during her years at the academy she would turn to her aunt for help with schoolwork or jutsus that she was having trouble with. Due to Suzuki, Amaya became very interested in the concepts of using poisons on the ends of her weapons to make attacks far more lethal and she also credits her use of Senbon to her aunt. Anko Mitarashi Despite the two caring for one another, they will often fight with each other and oftentimes these squabbles will turn into something far more violent. Their relationship is more closely described as being one of siblings rather than one an aunt will have with her niece. Amaya will often jokingly call her aunt 'weird' or 'creepy' while Anko calls Amaya 'annoying' and 'troublesome.' Despite this, the two are rather close and are always looking out for each other. Kiyomi Mizuno Amaya's relationship with her mother is, to say the least, very complex. While Amaya cares about her mother and loves her she still resents her for staying with her father in spite of the things he has done to Amaya. While not meaning to, she will act coldly towards her mother and constantly berate her for not seeing Kaori often enough. Haru Tansho Amaya has always viewed Haru and the father she wished she had while growing up. He would often talk to her about his various missions, while omitting the more gruesome details, as well as the various jutsu he learned. Amaya often credits her desire to become a ninja to Haru since he was the first one that exposed her to that world. Toshi Mizuno When they were younger, Amaya had a close relationship with her younger brother. As children they would often play games with each other. Toshi would often comfort Amaya whenever she was being scolded by one of her teachers after she did something wrong. Amaya often saw Toshi as a source of protection and comfort in her young life, often going to him when she was scared. However, as they both grew up, they also grew apart. Due to her leaving the clan and starting to train to become a ninja, Toshi began to resent her for going against their clan's ways. In addition, Amaya began to detest Toshi because to her it seemed as if he was changing into her father. It has now become Amaya's goal to defeat her brother in battle to show the clan how strong women can be. Washi Mizuno For as long as Amaya can remember, her father has always been distant. As a child, he would often focus far more on leading the clan or training Toshi to take his position someday in the further, paying little attention to his two daughters or even his wife. He often berates Amaya's desire to become a shinobi and tells her the pursuit is worthless. This has caused Amaya to detest her father as well. She no longer sees the man as her father and views him as being scum lower than the likes of Orochimaru. Friends and Allies Sakura and Ino After transferring into Iruka's class, Amaya became fast friends with Sakura and Ino. The three girls would often hang out and talk with one another. Within their group, Ino was the far more confident of them and due to her confidence Amaya aspired to become a bit more like Ino in that respect. Amaya also seemed to get along with Sakura far better than Ino since they both understood what it was like to be made fun of by other girls in their class. However, after both Ino and Sakura realized that they both had a crush on Sasuke, they stopped talking to one another and declared themselves rivals. Primarily, Amaya attempted to keep her friendships with the two girls intact but she was often put into awkward situations due to both of them fighting constantly. Within a couple weeks, Amaya decided that the constant drama between the two of them was not worth trying to remain their friend. As of now it is unknown if Amaya desires to try to be friends with either Sakura and Ino again. Kiba Inuzuka During an Academy class, Amaya was matched up against Kiba for a sparring match. Sadly, she lost against him and due to this she decided to make Kiba her rival. This led her to train harder than ever before in order to beat him eventually. Many times after class or during recess, she would boldly demand him to fight her again and again. Much to his enjoyment, he constantly beat her each time she challenged him, only leading her to train even harder. Sometime during their constant battles, Kiba and Amaya became sparring partners and continued fighting against one another. Kiba even offered to help Amaya with her taijutsu as well as ninjutsu, an offer Amaya gladly accepted. One time when Amaya attempted to join in on a game of 'ninja' with the boys in her class, after being rejected once more Kiba said that she could play on his team if she wanted. That day, each team Amaya was on won each game, leading the boys to argue over who got to have Amaya on their teams by the end of the day. Afterwards, feeling grateful, Amaya thanked Kiba for letting her play. In response he said that she really shouldn't thank him, he saw how good she was and knew she could be an asset and everyone else was dumb for not seeing it in the first place. After that, the two quickly became close friends and would often skip class together. As of now Amaya sees Kiba as a close and trusted friend that she can go to whenever she needed someone. Kiba reciprocates these feelings and he often worries about her well-being, such as when he yelled at her father when Washi berated her for openly crying in public. However it has been hinted that he might have feelings for Amaya that extend beyond friendship, though if he does or not is unknown. Hinata Hyūga As a child, when the five noble clans decided to converse with one other, Amaya met the eldest daughter of the head of the Hyūga Clan, Hinata. Upon learning of her position, Amaya felt as if she finally found someone else that was like her. However, she was not permitted to talk with Hinata during the visit due to her caretaker pushing her to talk with Sasuke Uchiha instead. Several years later, Amaya met up with Hinata once more during their years at the academy. Despite instantly recognizing Hinata, Amaya was far too shy at the time to walk over and talk with the Hyūga. Instead she watched from afar, wishing that Hinata would remember her as well. Sometime later, after Amaya stopped talking with Ino and Sakura, Amaya noticed that some other students were picking on her. The students were insulting her and saying that she thought she was far better than them because she was a Hyūga. Enraged, Amaya walked between the other students and Hinata and started to defend the girl, even threatening to beat them up if they didn't leave. Afterwards, the two girls became close friends, the first lasting friendship that Amaya has ever had. Amaya sees Hinata like a kid sister, often stepping in to protect her from bullies or anyone else that tried to cause her trouble. She also often worries about Hinata whenever she is undertaking a dangerous task, leading her to training with Hinata quite often so she can assist in her growth as a ninja. Despite this, she still believes in Hinata and her capabilities to fight and protect herself. Amaya is also very aware of Hinata's infatuation for Naruto and often encourages her to talk with him as well as attempting, but failing, to drop Naruto some hints about Hinata's feelings. Furthermore, Hinata has also grown to see Amaya as family as well. She often tends to Amaya's wounds whenever Amaya manages to hurt herself while training or the like. Hinata also sees Amaya as someone whom she can confide in whenever necessary, finding comfort in being able to speak with her and value in Amaya's opinions and advice. Additionally, she seems to be quite comfortable around Amaya, demonstrated by how she is able to easily talk with Amaya without stuttering and pausing constantly. Unknown to Amaya, Hinata greatly admires her and wishes to have her confidence; this admiration can be comparable to the admiration she has for Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki Around the age of six, Amaya was shopping with her aunt in the village's shopping district. While walking through the street, she saw a kid walking by himself. As her aunt was finishing her shopping, Amaya was looking at the assortment of candy in the store, debating if she should ask for some. She soon noticed that the same kid was standing next to her, looking at the candy as well. Amaya then noticed that most of the adults were staring at him with cold eyes. She then turned to the kid and began to say hello to him, but was cut off when her aunt grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, telling her that she should never talk to that boy. Over the next few years before entering the academy, Amaya ran into Naruto at several points. Most times watching as he was given cold stares by the other villagers and talked poorly about. She would often wonder why the villagers were treating him so poorly, but whenever she asked Suzuki about it she would ignore the question all together. When Amaya entered the Academy and was placed in Naruto's class, she would observe the boy's outbursts and laugh at his pranks. During this time she began to greatly admire his confidence and started to wish to become more like him. Amaya sees Naruto as an annoying kid brother, one that she autually likes, and will often spend time hanging out with or training with him. She also views him as a worthy ally and opponent and enjoys sparring with him to try to improve upon her own skills. Furthermore, with their common status as jinchūriki she feels some sort of connection since the two of them have dealt with similar things during the course of both of their lives, even though Naruto's experiences have been worse than Amaya's. She also feels a need to defend him, seen when she steps between Naruto and a large group of females after the blonde "kissed" Sasuke Uchiha. Additionally, Naruto also views Amaya as a good friend and ally. He respects what she has to say and understands some of the things that she goes through in regards to her being a demon vessel like him. He also views her as an older sister and is willing to talk with her when she needs someone to talk with, often letting her inside his home whenever she abruptly appears there in the middle of the night. Ringo Fujimaki Since being placed on a three-man squad together when they became genin, Amaya has shown a general disliking towards Ringo. She will often go out of her way to ignore him and will roll her eyes and groan whenever he attempts to talk to her. The reason behind her general dislike for him is unknown but it is assumed that something must have happened between the two of them when they were enrolled in the Academy. In contrast, Ringo has been shown to greatly care about Amaya's well-being. He will often go out of his way to ensure her safety. While it has not been explictly stated, it could be assumed that Ringo has a crush on Amaya but such a statement has yet to be seen if it is true or not. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara Antagonists Sasuke Uchiha Amaya and Sasuke first met when the heads of the Uchiha, Hyūga, and Mizuno clans met at the Mizuno compound along with their wives and children. Amaya was told to talk primarily with Sasuke rather than the other children since her family hoped she would be able to secure a marriage with the young Uchiha. As a young child, Amaya initially thought Sasuke was nice and kind of cute. Being around him at first made her slightly nervous because of her family's expectations of her. However, soon after starting at the Academy, Amaya's perceptions of Sasuke changed. After seeing how all the other girls in her class would swoon over the Uchiha, Amaya quickly decided that she did not wish to act like that. Due to this, she began to develop a slight dislike for Sasuke and started to see him in a more negative light. She began to notice how arrogant he was, taking note of how Sasuke would act far superior to his other classmates, namely Naruto Uzumaki. As the years passed, Amaya's disliking of Sasuke grew to something more akin to a hatred of the Uchiha and his arrogant ways. Furthermore, as a child, Sasuke initially thought that Amaya was nice and enjoyed talking with her when they first met as children. However, as they grew older, Sasuke's view of Amaya changed. Now Sasuke views Amaya in a similar way as how he views Naruto. He sees her as someone who is not worth his time since she will be of little use to him in aiding the completion of his goals. Gaara Amaya first saw Gaara when she was shopping in the village, the shinobi would often appear in the general area she was in, watching her. She quickly became frightened when she felt as if she started to lose control of her own movement, finding herself wanting to go to the boy and not knowing why. Such an initial meeting caused Amaya to quickly fear and feel intimidated by the shinobi. Due to this, while Amaya would try to be friendly towards Gaara, she would avoid the boy as often as she could manage. Mentors Matsu Tanaka Jiraiya Michi Saito Category:Relationships Category:An Illegal Kunoichi